Frustrated Again!
by dramababe16
Summary: Sequel to Frustrated! After Dom and Letty's night of passion it weighs on Dom and he can't help but feel like he's taken advantage of her and tries to stay away from her-Letty has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Didn't think I'd start this so early but I know exactly where I'm going with this so that counts for something. For those of you who cursed my name the way I ended chapter five then your welcome :)**

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated Again!**

**Chapter one- Little minx Letty.**

Dom looked down at the little minx in his arms. She was nestled to his arms, her face buried deep in his chest. The events of the previous night were still fresh in his head...and on his skin. Letty had bit, sucked and dug at every bit of skin she could get her mouth and finger nails on. He looked like he had a threesome with a vampire and a werewolf. How the little minx could have worn him out so much was beyond him. He didn't know where it all came from, one minute she was the innocent tomboy across the street and the next she cleverly invited him to listen to her masturbate and made it very clear what she wanted from him. He was absolutely against it at first then she had seeped her way into his dreams. The erotic sounds of her pleasuring herself rang through his every time he saw her and now he had firsthand knowledge of what she sounded like up close and personal.

It was strangely the best sex of his life, and he had definitely been around.  
She was also his first virgin, she could have fooled definitely fooled him. Now that he thought about it, without a sexually charged Letty under him it was kinda weird but he was at least relieved to know that she hadn't laid with some other guy. He took his time with her and made sure to minimize her pain but Letty wasn't phased.

_More._  
_Harder. _  
_Deeper._

He was getting hard just thinking about her the previous night. Biting her lip and pulling at her hair when he traveled south with his kisses. Everything was vivid. The way she slung her leg over his shoulder and dug into his back with her heel as she urged him to plunge deeper. Her breathy moan as she came undone into his mouth, the way her breast moved with her panting chest and the oh so sexy smirk she gave him when he was done. He smirked knowing he'd have those memories forever.

_He watched in anticipation as her chocolate brown eyes grew wide and darker as she parted her legs for him. The second his first digit grazed her damp folds she let out a low, throaty moan. She amazed him, most girls bit their lips to stifle their moans but Letty wasn't shy to let him hear her._

_Her moaning continued as she felt him run his fingers lightly from the base of her folds to the top, stopping to rub one circular motion over her clit. She arched her back off the bed and Dom took that moment to press a chaste kiss to the exposed part of her belly that stayed in the air for a second before her body relaxed. She moaned aloud again and this caused a smile to grace his lips. Ducking his head some, he began again, rubbing along her folds, each time letting his fingers slip between them and closer to her wet opening._

_His touch was experimental, cautious, she could tell, and this made her a bit impatient. She didn't want cautious or gentle. It did count some that he was trying not to hurt her though. That only carried him so far._

_Letty groaned and rolled her hips lightly, silently giving him permission to go on. Dom wasted no time and slowly began to enter a finger into her opening. She was so hot and so tight Dom couldn't imagine her comparing with any other girl. He inserted a second finger next and moved his hand a bit deeper, only to stop when he felt a light barrier inside. His eyes widened with merited fear of hurting her. He looked up at her again and she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She could probably feel the pressure of his fingers on it, and she simply swallowed hard, letting her mouth drop open some to suck in ragged breaths._

_He added another finger in and watched her face as her eyes squeezed shut for a second. The longest of his three fingers was still pressing against her as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, waiting for some kind of signal from her that it was okay to move forward._

_She bit her bottom lip before wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and pulling his face down to hers for a fiery kiss. She used the entire length of her tongue against his as she tried to explain without words what she wanted from him._

_Letty shifted her mouth from his and kissed her way down to his neck, loving the way he shuddered above her as she sucked and nibbled at his sensitive skin. She bit down so hard on his shoulder she thought she drew blood, which she probably did but it didn't matter to her at the moment. She moved her mouth up to his ear and nipped at his lobe, causing him to grunt and plunge a little harder with his fingers._

_"Just do it, go all the way." She panted into his ear rolling her hips to accommodate what was to come._

_He plunged his mouth back onto hers, whimpering once more when one of her legs moved and her knee brushed lightly against his erection. The thought of anyone else ever touching her this way angered him a lot more than it ever had before, he figured it was for the obvious reason._

_He increased the pressure of his fingers until he could feel the object in question stopping him. With one last look into her dark, lust-filled eyes he pressed forward with some force until he felt the thin membrane break away, his fingers gliding deeper into her with ease until his knuckles grazed her folds. He dove down and captured her yelp of pain into his mouth, kissing her slowly to try and ease as much of the pain as possible, letting her know through his kiss that he was there. He gently massaged his fingers back and forth, trying to create pleasure where there was only pain, trying to make it okay for her and have her writhing under him the way she was earlier._

_It took some time for her to adjust. It had hurt, but it'd be worth it in the end. His gentle massaging, the sensation within her changed from painful to pleasurable, and she could feel the difference the depth of his fingers had made. He ducked his head into the crook of Letty's neck as he breathed heavily between kisses and tiny sucks to her neck. The restraint of leaving a mark was forgotten as lust clouded both their heads._

_She moaned slightly and it told Dom she was ready. The pain had settled as she felt the tingle of his fingers brushing parts of her body. He pumped his fingers in and out of her with some more force, creating even more friction than before, and watched her face as it twisted with pleasure. She never took her dark eyes off of him, and he liked that._

_Letty rolled her hips instinctively to meet his thrusting fingers. What he was doing felt... she felt like screaming as the pleasure building up in her core became almost unbearable. She never knew she could feel this depth of pleasure from three little fingers. Well, they're not little fingers. They're long, smooth, strong and were driving her crazy._

_Dom thrust his fingers into her once more, curling them up until he was buried deep within her, causing her walls to clamp slightly around his fingers. His thumb swirled over her clit and the reaction he got, he certain he'd never forget. Her entire body shook with pleasure, and her eyes fluttered shut, even though she tried hard to keep them open and on him. He wanted to burn the image of her into his brain forever. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen._

_The muscles in his chest were taught as he held himself up over her with one arm, his other hand busy pleasuring her._

_"Dom," she breathed and he squeezed his eyes shut, the throbbing in his dick becoming unbearable. Each time she moaned or gasped he swore he grew larger, and when she'd said his name. He was certain he'd explode in his pants without even being touched if she did it again._

_Letty's eyes clenched shut and her body began to shake and convulse under him. Her walls clamped down on his fingers and she was so tight he could barely move them anymore. He stopped his thumb's assault on her clit and resorted to gentle massaging of her folds as he watched her face._

_"Dom!" she shouted out as the pressure in her lower abdomen finally snapped and she was sent into a whirlwind of pleasure she has never before felt. He clenched his jaw at the sound of her shouting out his name in the throes of her pleasure._

Dom could still smell everything fresh on his, on her skin as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. She was either a sound sleeper or he had taken as much out of her as she did with him. His entire body felt strained whenever he tried to move, not that he wanted to move anyway. He could stay wrapped up with her forever- except in that world he wouldn't heard her mother's car pull up outside.

"Shit!. Letty wake up." She buried her face deeper in his chest. He tried to shake her but she just turned away from his embrace. It gave him room slip out of her bed and gather his scattered clothes. His muscles moved faster once he heard the front door open. He was about to dash for the window when he looked back at Letty. She looked absolutely gorgeous bearing the marks of their night of passion under the cotton sheets. He couldn't help himself and moved the hair out of her face and kissed her lips one last time.

The moment his feet touched the ground outside her bedroom window everything else was forgotten except the grave feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had just deflowered his sixteen year old neighbor. It was almost as if her room was some kind of time paradox that clouded his head with just Letty. The real world was much scarier. The burning of his palms from sliding down the drain pipe felt like nothing more than a small throbbing as the facts weighed on him. Letty was the same age as his little sister, sure they were only two years apart but he felt disgusted with himself. His eyes shut close when he slammed the front door. He forgot his father was working late and would still be at home. Anthony sat in the kitchen waiting for Dom with a scorching hot cup of coffee.

"I hope you call this one back." He said sternly, Dom could tell he was disappointed.

His father would go ballistic if he found out he had just taken Letty's virginity, and worse Letty's mother would surely kill him. What the hell had he gotten himself into? The worse part was, as much as he wanted to regret it, he didn't. It was probably the best night of his life rivaling the rush he felt behind the wheel and that was enough to scare him in itself. Not factoring in the parents, the age difference and the fact that he would have to see her probably everyday for the rest of his life. Chances of avoiding her was slim to none, but he didn't want to avoid her. He knew it would be the right thing to do, to stay as far away from her as possible and to never ever have sex with her again, but it was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, more flashbacks soon, A day in the life of Dotty will be up very soon. Lucky for you I slept all day and now I can't stop writing. **

**XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where prissy writers like myself are thankful for my perverted friends. Though they're anti-fanfiction (I know they're crazy for that) they did help with this chapter with limited lectures that I should be writing something else but they did have a lot to do with this chapter.**

**Thanks to the reviewers it's good motivation to know that you guys like it. **

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated Again!**

**Chapter two- Some girl.**

Vince had called Dom and told he was on his way. The two would always drive to the garage together, just like they drive their bikes to school together, old habits die hard. Dom was avoiding his father so he stayed in the shower until his father left for garage. It was the last thing he should have been doing, alone with his thoughts and naked. His own hands felt foreign and uninvited after Letty's had been caressing it the previous night.

_Letty pecked his lips and pushed him flat down on his back by his shoulders, her hands traveled down his body. Her fingers scratched and grazed over his abs until she gripped his erect member._  
_She squeezed lightly as she moved her hand from the base of his member up to the top once more, swirling her thumb lightly over the tip. He swallowed and clenched his jaw._  
_She smiled at him her sexy smirk taking center stage on her lips, her eyes drank him in. He was only slightly larger than she imagined._

_Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red when she looked down at him and found him staring back at her, his darkened eyes ablaze with something she had never seen in them before. She enjoyed the powerful feeling she got from is gaze. It was way passed him not seeing her like a little girl anymore and more about just wanting to please him._

_She used both hands and squeezed firmly, causing his eyes to flutter shut for a moment before he snapped them back open. She continued to stroke him up and down, feeling the soft skin over the stiff muscle move slightly with her hand. It was unbelievable how stiff he was._

_Dom's entire spine tingled each time Letty's hands would come from the base of his shaft back up to the tip. The sensation started at the very bottom of his spine and worked its way up through his neck to the base of his skull in perfect harmony with her hands. Watching her sit on his legs was something he couldn't describe in words. It never occurred to him why sex with Letty had felt so different than other girls. He couldn't put all he was feeling on her inexperienced charm it was beyond that. It was something he wished he could see every day, something he wanted to feel everyday, he finally relaxed himself and stopped thinking, his hands rubbed the length of her thighs as she worked her magic on him._

_Letty changed up her pace every now and then. She watched his face as she did so to try and asses what he liked better. Her inexperienced charm made his heart swollen, he loved that she wanted to learn what he liked. She was afraid she was being too firm and that she was hurting him, but he would lift his hands and put them over the top of hers, guiding her to do what he liked. __Finally, she let go of him with one hand and leaned herself forward, catching herself on the bed with her arm and leaning over his face, she kissed him slowly and languidly as she continued to pump him with her other hand. She loved the way he would inhale through his nose and tangle his fingers into her hair when she kissed him._

_Letty moaned into their kiss and Dom smiled. He loved hearing her, and she was always loud. She pulled back and bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes, increasing the speed of her hand slightly. Dom's breathing hitched a little but he stifled the building coil in his abdomen. He wanted to feel her hands on him as long as possible. He reached one hand up and slid it up her body, smiling when she rolled her head back and stuck her chest out slightly as he cupped one of her breast in his hands._

_Letty smiled when she felt his big hand cover and squeeze one of her breasts. The feelings he had elicited from her were out of this world._

_Looking back down at his dark, lust filled gaze, she leaned forward again and dragged her lips across his, and increased the pressure she had around him. His breathing hitched instantly and she knew she had finally gotten him where she wanted him. His hands shot back down to her thighs to steady himself. He was trying so hard he was trembling. It made Letty feel powerful, superman had nothing on her. Dom dug his head back into the mattress and groaned, arching his back ever so slightly._

_"Let..." he choked out before biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut._

_She smiled to herself with glee at the sound of her name coming from him at that moment. She was glad he knew who he was there with, and that he wasn't just imagining some other girl on him. That would have probably sent her into an pit of depression. It gave her yet another shot of confidence, one that she needed to push herself to do the next thing to drive him wild._

_Still leaning over him, she poked her tongue out and ran it up the length of his exposed neck, eliciting another throaty groan from beneath her as she bit down on his neck. He once again tangled his fingers of his right hand into her hair. She licked and kissed and nipped at his neck with her teeth. She moved her hand back to the base of his member and squeezed again, this time planting her thumb on the vein and just moving her thumb up and down._  
_Dom shivered as he felt her move her mouth to his collarbone. She paid so attention to parts of his body his usual hook-ups would skim over. Who knew tough, but innocent little Letty knew how to do any of that? If he didn't know first hand she was a virgin he would have been curious to know where she learned to do it. She was obviously not Little Letty anymore, it was someone else on top of him._

_She continued her way down, scooting herself backwards off his legs and planting herself between them in a kneeling position, stopping over his pecs and giving his nipple a little flick of her tongue, causing it to go hard in an_ i_nstant. He hissed. Letty smiled against him and he could feel it in the way her mouth moved over his skin. He would have to remember that she liked that, if he didn't slip into a coma after the overload of pleasure she was giving him._

_He swallowed hard when he felt her lips move to his abs. She was tickling him with little whispers of kisses all along his muscles, and she was so close to his groin that it throbbed and ached for more attention. He wasn't above begging if that's what it took._  
_It wasn't, and before he could form a coherent sentence to even ask, she placed her full, plump lips around his swollen member, humming lightly when she swirled her tongue around the tip._

_Dom threw his head back once more and gasped out loud, growling her name as he placed both hands in her hair, holding her firmly in place, and tugging her slightly to convey his approval and pleasure. He wasn't aggressive, never even applied much pressure in his pull, but just enough to encourage her to continue and take him deeper. She was more than happy to oblige._

_With one arm, Letty reached up and dragged her fingers down over his rock hard torso, loving every taught ripple of muscle beneath her fingertips. With the other hand, she continued to pump him, making sure her hand paid plenty of attention to anything she couldn't fit into her mouth. Soon her head bobbed with a rhythm along with her hand. With the hand that grasped him she applied pressure with her thumb to the sensitive vein at the base, and as she listened to him, she began to hear his breathing speed up. He was close. That must have meant she was doing something right, because he certainly seemed to be enjoying it._

_Dom lifted his head slightly and watched her face flush red. He watched intently as she hollowed her cheeks and created a suction feeling around him, watching again as her lips dragged down, leaving a sheen of her saliva on his member before she moved back up again, swirling her tongue around in her mouth as she did so. The coil building up in his abdomen was becoming harder and harder to ignore, and he could no longer stifle it. It was becoming stronger and stronger with each downward stroke of her mouth, and before he knew it, his body began to quake beneath her._

_Letty felt him as he began shaking and opened her eyes to look up at him. When she caught a glimpse of him through her lashes, she smiled slightly around him, and he clenched his jaw tighter than she'd ever seen him do before._  
_She finally raised her eyes to meet his while her mouth was still on him and that was the final push. His climax had begun and there was no stopping it now._

"Dom! I'm downstairs." He heard Vince yell.  
There was no reason to hide in the shower again, his father would have been long gone. He shook off the lingering thoughts about Letty and began drying off. Her bite marks littered his body and the chances of him forgetting about that night were now impossible. He could connect each mark to a particular bite and a moan or a growl it was associated with. She would plague him with blissful memories until the scars faded. He got dressed and hurried downstairs, Vince was leaning against the door, arms folded and legs crossed.  
He grinned when he saw Dom and the hickeys and bite marks on his neck and chest.

"Dude who is she?"

* * *

They would usually go to the garage then get something to eat and by night Vince would leave Dom to go shopping for his girlfriend of the week. Dom would be able to function at work so he was on the verge of insanity when he got there and his father was closing the garage. When asked why Anthony told him it was too early to tell and drove away with a stuffy man in a grey suit. It didn't raise any red flags for Dom so he was forced to spend the next hour and a half dreading going home and most likely seeing Letty. What was he do if she gave him that sexy smirk again?

He drove behind Vince on their way back from picking up pizza and doughnuts. No doubt Letty would be with Mia, he knew their routine. Then he wondered if Letty told Mia what happened between them. He didn't tell Vince, mostly because he was embarrassed that he gave into his desire and slept with the girl Vince saw like a little sister. Vince's reaction could have been anything from angry to amused but he wasn't going to find out.

He didn't like the idea of Letty divulging to Mia their intimate encounter. There was one way he would find out, and it wasn't by asking her upfront. The two girls were a lot of things, devious, intelligent and mischievous but they were both terrible at concealing their emotions. They would crack under pressure when faced with tough questions. He could remember when they were younger they made it their personal business to make his life and whatever girl he was seeing at the moment's life a living hell. When punishment time came they eventually gave up denying they had anything to do with marking 'SLUT' in black sharpie on Dom's door or whatever mischievous act they got around to.

Vince called for Mia and Letty while Dom got plates and drinks from the kitchen. When he got back to the lounge Mia Vince and Letty were on the floor seated around the table. Like they had done a million summers in the past, this time was a bit unnerving. He could feel the warmth of Letty's gaze on him as he set the sodas down a second before all hands grabbed at them.

The pigging out passed along with casual conversation and Dom waited patiently for Vince to persist with his investigation into who left the marks on him. Vince knew every girl who Dom hooked up with up so he was confident Vince wouldn't stop until he had solved the mystery.

"Do you guys know who Dom is sleeping with? Some girl apparently went vampire on his ass. Have you seen his neck?"

Dom kept his eyes on Letty and Mia. They remained calm except for the slight smile that tugged on Letty's lips when their eyes met. But no sign that Letty had told Mia what happened between them. Mia shrugged and Letty rolled her eyes as Vince waited for answer. They had definitely gotten better at hiding so he decided to push it and see how far their resolve would go.

"She's not some girl Vince. This one is a different. She's not a skank."  
He said watching Letty pick the white sprinkles off a doughnut and smile to herself when she heard him. Mia was taking lazy sips from her soda bottle and was idly watching the muted TV.

Dom was getting annoyed. He didn't want to bring out the dirty details but he needed to know if Letty was spilling her guts about everything they did.

"Why won't you tell us who she is?" Vince unknowingly backed him up. His eyes remained between Letty and Mia who sat side by side. Vince's question caught Letty's attention, he knew she valued her privacy and he did too that's why he didn't want Mia to know.

"I told you she's different. I don't think she'd appreciate me blabbing on about her business to my friends, I hope she knows I wouldn't want that either." He said sternly and caught the brief look of guilt that flashed across her face. He had seen enough of it to tell that she had indeed told Mia or some other friend. Payback is a bitch.

"But if you want to know sooo bad, I can tell you one thing..."  
He relaxed on his arms watching Letty stiffen with great pleasure that he now held all the cards. Letty and Mia exchanged brief glances so he continued having all the proof he needed.

"I won't give a name but this one is wild."

"That's it?" Vince said disappointed having prepared himself for something bigger.

"She's not shy, she purposely wanted me to hear her while mast-." The thump of Letty's hand hitting the coffee table cut him off. He looked at her with a small smirk, she wasn't amused and her eyes were wide silently warning him.

"Like I was saying she wanted me to hear her while pleasured herself."

Mia dropped the soda bottle and spat out the fizzy drink that was in her mouth. Her choking sounds alarmed the teenagers but no one's shock had worn off yet so they couldn't offer her their aid.

"Come on Mia." Letty helped Mia to her feet and patted her back. She turned to Dom and mumbled. "I think you've had enough." Vince and Mia thought it was directed at Mia but Dom knew better. He felt better even though he knew Letty could be insidious when she wanted. He now had something to hold over he head.

When they disappeared upstairs Vince and Dom were left with the clean up.

"So this girl she sounds fun, you gonna see her again?" He was stuffing the pizza box in the fridge even though there was no way it would fit on the shelf.

It made Dom think, him seeing Letty wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. In fact it was completely normal, except for the sexual sub-text. She handled it maturely and it was unexpected, it definitely changed his initial decision and made him think longer and harder about the possibility. If they could get away with sneaking around he would look forward to their next encounter, if Letty would have him.

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: So maybe Dom is over it or maybe he isn't. **

**XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I still have all day to update my flight is like in the dead of night. Happy reading. **

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated Again!**

**Chapter three- Table etiquette.**

Letty and Mia were lounging around her room when Anthony came home. They hadn't resurfaced since Dom and Vince brought them lunch. She had to listen to Mia bitch on about Letty not telling her that she had blatantly invited Dom over to hear her pleasure herself, even if she wasn't actually masturbating. She herself fell quiet while Mia rambled, she had too many things on her mind. She felt a little guilty about telling Mia that she and Dom had sex. She never thought he'd be upset but she could hear it in his voice and saw it behind his eyes. She and Mia had shared everything since they met, it wasn't any different and even if she tried she didn't think she'd be able to hide it from Mia. She didn't understand why he was upset in the first place.

She heard Mia's high pitched squealing and finally followed her downstairs. Her eyes found Dom first, he was leaned over the counter casually when he saw her he winked and she smiled back. Another round of eyes sex was in motion but Mia interrupted them. She came into view hooked unto her father's arm.

"Letty guess what?"  
She hated that game.  
"Just tell me."

"Dad met with an investor who wants to start a chain of DT's around L.A." Dom said moving from the counter to his father's side.

"That's amazing."

"Well it's not a done deal, we're going to try it and see how that one does and go from there."

"Still that's good news."

"So good we're going out to celebrate. Dinner, go get dressed."

"Can Letty come."

"Letty was included. I'll call your mom and see if she wants to come too."

"I doubt it but give it a shot. I'll come by when I'm ready." She said to Mia but she was looking at Dom.

* * *

Dom didn't like the glint in Letty's eyes before she left. He knew for a fact that she had purposely sent him that look. It could have meant a number of things, not knowing was just something else he hated about the night. He hated going out to dinner, if it were up to him they would be celebrating at Mario's but his father insisted they go out.

He was buttoning the sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt when Letty came back in. She wore a simple burgundy color dress. It stopped just above her knees and was only held up by two tiny spaghetti straps. He could count how much ways he could take it off of her, yanking it down and snapping the straps or tearing it over her head.

"You look nice." She said smiling that sexy smirk, dark eyes smiling and a hand on her hip.

"You too, more than nice acutally..."

"Hmm never thought I'd see you lost for words. You had plenty to say last night."

"If I remember correctly so did you." He was so relieved that they could joke about it, although a small part of him realized that maybe he didn't use her, she was the one who used him.

"I was there, I remember. I got you something."

"What?"  
She approached him and hugged him, he thought it was silly until he felt her slip something in his back pocket.

"What is it?" He asked patting his pocket. Her devilish smile had him intrigued and scared him.

"You're a smart boy, see for yourself. I'll be in the car."  
He slowly dug into his back pocket, the soft lace material slipped into his hand and he just about lost it. Her panties. It was a sexy invitation for round two, he knew paired with the look in her eyes, there was no doubt.

He was going to have to sit through an entire dinner knowing there was nothing under Letty's dress. She was clearly trying to drive him crazy. When he got out to the car Mia and Letty were in the back, he realized she had put on a black jacket and her hair was pulled to one side cleverly hiding the hickeys and bite marks he had left on her.

* * *

At dinner Letty was calm and collected, she sat next to Mia and Anthony conversing lightly, eating her ravioli like nothing was up. There was no footsie going on the table, no 'accidentally' dropping of forks under the table or anything. Everything was normal, other than the brief glances between Dom and Letty across the table, no one would be able to tell what they were both thinking.

_Letty smiled and chuckled into the kiss as she let go of his softening member and placed her hands on his upper-chest, memorizing the feel of his hard, toned chest muscles. He released her lips slowly, feeling the skin on their lips peel apart as he let his eyes flutter open slowly to look into her own, licking his bottom lip as he did so. Letty couldn't tear her eyes from his mouth._

_Dom fisted a handful of her soft hair as he looked down and watched her move around his stomach and chest, enjoying the way her hot tongue poked out to sear his skin with each and every kiss she planted on him. She worked her way back up and he took the opportunity to flip them over so he now laid over her._

_Letty's eyes slowly shut close and she trembled as his mouth hovered over her breast. Her mouth dropped open when he enveloped one hard pink nipple in his mouth, milking it with his tongue and letting go with a light pop before moving to the other one. She couldn't help but squirm under him as his hand travelled south._

_Dom felt Letty shift restlessly beneath him and he smiled into his kisses as he moved down her stomach, whispering feather-light kisses all over her sensitive skin as he worked his way lower. Her hips thrust up into his chest mindlessly as he moved down, and when he looked up through his eyelashes, he saw that she had her eyes closed in pleasure. In one fluid motion, he lifted Letty's hips He was instantly aware of her scent, a mix of her body wash and her arousal, and he found his mouth watering, just waiting to taste her._

_Her head and eyes rolled back as she leaned back on her elbows, her moan louder than he expected._

_"Oh my god," Letty breathed out when Dom finally finished the long drag of his tongue. Her thighs quaked and her stomach coiled, it was a whole new level of pleasure she hadn't even known existed. Dom loved hearing her breathy voice as he tasted her. And truth be told, her taste wasn't as bad as he imagined it could be. He spread her thighs a little more to make room for himself and gripped her hips with his large, strong hands, leaning in and licking her again, this time rolling his head back and forth to create more friction. Her elbows shook with the tingles and heated sensations that ran through her body and Letty fell back into the bed, and arched her back, reaching one hand down to claw at the back of his neck to encourage him to continue. _

_Dom moved his lips over the top of the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, and kissed it, flicking his tongue around her clit and watching as her mouth dropped open. He let his eyes flutter closed as he continued to work on her, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him as he continued his ministrations. __Dom continued to roll his head around, fluttering his tongue over her clit every couple of seconds before pulling it between his lips and letting it go before starting at the base of her folds again._

_Letty swallowed audibly and gasped when she felt him go lower a third time, trembling when she felt the hot, wet sensation of his tongue on her once again. All she wanted to do was scream his name out loud , but instead she bit her lip and squirmed, whimpering when he used his large hands to spread her legs as wide as they would go._

_Letty could feel the familiar burning sensation in her lower abdomen. She was already so close and they'd only just started. "Dooooom..." she moaned as she arched her back again._

_Dom grew hard as he listened to her moan and whimper and say his name. The way her fingernails grazed the back of his head was sending shockwaves of pleasure straight from his head down to his growing erection. He loved when she said his name like that. It gave him a complete surge of energy, she really knew how to turn him on. He moaned into her as he opened his mouth wide to suck on the skin there, sending vibrations throughout her core._

_Letty's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably and the rest of her body quaked. And when he moaned she felt herself getting closer. Dom moved his hands up and down her sides, stopping to grip each of her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers as he continued to lick and suck and even bite the sensitive flesh at her core; feeling her tremble beneath him made him happy. Dom made his way up to her clit again and went back and forth between pointed tongue and flat as he played with the bundle of nerves there, creating as much friction as he could. Her hand gripped tighter than ever on his neck and shoulders and her thighs tensed as her breathing became erratic. "Oh god," she whimpered._

_Dom loved that she wasn't afraid to speak up when she'd discovered what she liked._

_Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks a rosy red, her chest heaving up and down. Her legs began to tremble harder and he noticed she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. He smirked diving in for more and moaning into her once again._

_Letty threw her head back and shook uncontrollably as the coil in her belly finally exploded and she let herself fall. Her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut as she let the shockwaves of pleasure course through her body._

Letty was suddenly regretting her bold move of removing her underwear and slipping it in Dom's pocket as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. The heat in her lower half made it's presence well known. Soon the pasta on her plate was forgotten, Mia and Anthony were too. All that was left was Dom, and she wanted him. So badly that the heat between her legs got really uncomfortable.

She couldn't exactly jump him across the table, though whenever she looked up into his eyes she could tell that it was exactly what he wanted. She waited for the perfect time to excuse herself, Anthony had run into an old friend in the restaurant and had left the table to go catch up for a couple minutes. Mia had ordered a slice tiramisu cake bigger than her face and was too disgusted with thought of Dom and Letty to pay them mind. Letty's eyes flickered to the bathrooms and his flickered to hers and then to the reserved parking lot exit. And it was done.

Five minutes later she was pressed against the wall of the dark parking lot, Dom hovered over her, using his strong arms to pin her to the wall but she didn't want that. She wanted to feel him on her again, feel the soft skin stretched over toned muscle pressed right against her own. She just couldn't get enough of him and his body. Letty reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a long, lazy, passionate kiss, and becoming turned on by just the way his warm tongue glided with hers. This was not a memory, it was real both were thankful for that.

Dom groaned into the kiss and let his body melt pushed against hers, loving the way she instantly wrapped her small arms around him and writhed her body against his. He was even more turned on by the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties, in fact they were in his pocket. He decided to take advantage and inched his hand slowly up her dress. His fingers grazed her soft thighs and continued to inch higher hearing her sigh into his mouth as he got closer.

Letty inhaled through her nose as she kissed him, not wanting to let him go as she squirmed beneath him, loving the way he ran his hands up and down her thighs as she wrapped and unwrapped her legs from around him, running grazing her fingers over the back of his neck, knew that he liked it.

Realizing they were extremely crunched for tonight Dom couldn't take his time and explore Letty's body like he had done before. It literally wouldn't be possible in the parking lot anyway. But the bulge in his pants definitely needed to go away before he tried to step them.

She moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans, quickly undoing the button and unzipping them before taking turns from left to right, pushing them down passed his knees. She was about to drop to her knees but Dom pulled her up.

"We don't have time for that." She frowned but understood their situation. She still grasped his erect member and began stroking from the base to the tip tightly. "At least let me take care of that for you.

Dom groaned unable to form a coherent argument while she gripped so firmly. She'd sometimes bring the tip to graze over her exposed thighs and rub the tip over her heat.

"When can I see you again?" She purred into his ear, her supple lips grazing over his earlobe as she spoke.

Dom was so close he barely understood what she was saying as he was focused on the feel of her hand.

"When?" She said firmer biting his neck and tightening her grip around him. He grunted and released a loud sigh.

"Dunno." he breathed. With another stroke starting from the base to the top, she rubbed her thumb over the tip and felt him start to quake.

She gave him some time so the world would stop spinning and to catch his breath.

"We need to figure it out, I can't settle for parking lot quickies. I want you."

"I want you too, my dad has to go and take of business with the suit that wants to open the chain of DTs."

"When?" She asked impatiently as he buttoned up his pants.

"Next week."

"That's too long, what am I supposed to do till then." She pouted and folded her arms.

"I have one suggestion." He grinned and quickly hoisted her up against the wall.

* * *

**A/N: So what do we think, are there security cameras in that parking lot?**

**XO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dom gets a taste of what he put Letty through in Frustrated! Thanks to everyone is still following I promise my updates will be more regular now.**

**So sad to see my other stories coming to an end but luckily I have a fiction factory in my head and it's doing really well so I'll have some new stuff very soon but till then.**

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated Again!**

**Chapter Four- Texts and heatwaves.**

Letty straightened out her dress and fluffed her hair as she went back into the restaurant ahead of Dom. The lingering smell of sex lingered on their skins as they sat back at the table. Anthony was just coming back to the table, Mia looked at them both suspiciously over her half eaten cake.

"Everybody had a good dinner?"

"Absolutely Tony...I'm very...satisfied," Letty was grinning from ear to ear, "How about you Mia...Dom?"  
Mia rolled her eyes having figured out what they'd been up to and Dom returned her grin with a wink.

"Ugh!" Mia huffed and pushed away her half eaten cake. Anthony eyed his daughter but she waved him off.

* * *

**Dom-U asleep yet?**

**Letty-Nope, I'm on the couch watching tv.**

**Dom-You think there were security cameras in the parking lot?**

**Letty-If there were, a security guard got the best show of his life**

**Dom-Want me to come over and put you to bed?**

**Letty-I want nothing more papi But you shouldn't put thoughts like that in my head when you can't deliver**

**Dom-I can deliver, I just don't think your mother will appreciate it**

**Letty-I think you're right about that 1**

**Dom-I should leave you, let you get some real sleep**

**Letty-I don't want real sleep, I want you!**

**Dom-I'm working on it, I want you too but what can we do until next week**

**Letty-I can ask Tony for a shift tomorrow at the garage**

**Dom-Whoa, no, you'll distract me**

**Letty-That's the plan baby**

**Dom-Letty that's not funny, my dad will be there.**

...

* * *

Dom was relieved to see that Letty wasn't there when he got to work the next morning. He'd almost lost it when she stopped replying to his texts. He couldn't imagine being in the sweaty garage with the sex bomb since most of his fantasies included Letty and cars.

Vince was late, as usual. He changed into his overalls, checked with his father about their agenda and got to work immediately loosing himself in his work and forgetting how deep he was in with Letty. It's not like he wanted to stop but the consequences of what could go down if their parents found out was motivation enough for the to slow down.

"Sup bother," Vince rolled in around eleven grinning.

"Why you grinning so much?" Dom questioned when Vince joined him.

"Hooked up with Monica last night."

"Dude...she's been every way, I'd get checked out."

"Not that Monica, Monica.D."

"No shit, you crushed on her all through high school. I thought she went off to college?"

"She did, came down for the weekend. Bounced into her at Cha Cha Cha, we sat down together. One minute we're talking bout' our glory days and the next we're going at it like rabbits."

"I didn't need that visual," Dom shook his head at Vince's mood. He was always in the best mood after he got laid and while he wanted to be open with his best friend and disclose about_ his night_ that would put a giant rift in their friendship. Letty and Vince were close as well, they shared a brother sister relationship closer than actual blood siblings. Dom went off on Vince when he told him how he felt about Mia and Dom felt like he was betraying Vince by sleeping with Letty and enjoying it as much as he did.

They worked quietly for the next few hours, only the sounds of clanking tools filled the garage. When the heat had affected him so much that a wrench slipped out of his hand from sweat, he went to the bathroom to damp a hand towel. He closed the door behind him but it didn't stop him from hearing the exchange outside the door.

"Well look who it is?"

"Sup man,"  
That voice might very well give him a stroke if he let her. He opened the tap more and wiped his face with his damp hands. Letty was another kind of heat wave and he knew he was in for a frustrating day. He closed the tap when he couldn't hear her and Vince anymore.

"Dom it's me."

He wiped his face on the towel and dropped it to the floor when he heard the slight knock on his door. He really hoped she had to pee and that was the only reason she was knocking.

"Letty?" He whispered when he opened the door just a crack. She smiled mischievously staring at him with a tilted head as if she were deep in thought. Dom didn't think it was fair that she got to parade around in barely there denim shorts and sexy smirks all day while he was constantly trying to keep himself under-wraps.

"Miss me?" She leaned in and whispered back.  
While Dom tried to swallow down his arousal she pushed the door in and locked it behind her.

"Letty my father is right outside..." He trailed off deciding to save his breath as she approached him until he was pinned to basin behind him.

"You didn't answer me...I asked if you missed me? All of me," She said shaking out the bun from her hair and letting it fall to her shoulders tantalizing Dom. She crushed her body to his before he could pretend to object and smashed her lips to his.

He definitely missed that, dancing with her tongue. Without much control over his body he gripped her by her ass and spun them around so she was sitting on the basin and he was planted between her legs. She bit down on his bottom lip and he grind his straining bulge against her crotch in response. She cried out loudly and broke their kiss. Dom went crazy and continued kissing down her neck whispering against her skin.

"Shh baby you'll get us caught."

He ground himself against her again and she lost control but he quickly covered her mouth with his swallowing her moan as he continued to rub into her hot center. Letty's hand kept smashing against the mirror behind her whenever he ground against her.

A loud crash outside alerted Dom and he jerked slightly slipping Letty off the sink.

"Dominic!" Anthony's voice came from right outside the door. He was stunned and amazed at how it seemed to excite Letty.

"He's going to catch us." Dom whispered to her. She shook her head and flipped them so she was pressing him against the sink again. she pressed her index finger to his lips and light brushed her lips over his jaw.

"Yeah?" Dom called out trying to keep his voice steady while Letty's hands roamed over his chest.

"The A.C in the office just blew out!"

"Ooohkay," He croaked out when he felt Letty's lips on his neck. She began nibbling gently biting and sucking while her enthused hands ran along his chest and down to his abs repeating the cycle over and over.

"I'm closing up for the day, I know I've been doing that lately but I have to meet Mr. Knox anyway."

"Wh-who?" Dom continued to gasp during syllables as Letty marked him all over again with her nails and lips.

"The investor I told you about. You can stay and finish up but I'm taking off."

He slightly relaxed and Letty finally pulled away when she heard the good news.

"Oh and if you see Letty tell her I'm sorry she came down for nothing."

His retreating footsteps made Dom open the door and sigh loudly at the too close for comfort situation they'd been in.

"Not for nothing," Letty said to herself, "What do you say to beating the heat papa?"

* * *

Under the cascade of water Dom watched in amazement as the water rippled down the petite body, he wanted to touch her so badly. He watched as his hand snaked down her side and rested on her hip, it was like he wasn't even in control anymore. Letty smiled up at him reassuringly and Dom and saw that she wanted it badly too. He lowered his face to her's and brushed his lips against hers. Their touch seemed to ignite a fire within them both and in a second they were locked at the lips and Dom's body held Letty securely against the wall of the shower. Letty let her tongue explore his mouth, tasting him and massaging his tongue with her own.

As he kissed her senseless, Letty tangled her fingers with his free hand holding her to him. He paused his assault on her already swollen lips and began to kiss down her jawline and then down her neck. His tongue flicked out from between his lips to lick the hollow of her throat before kissing further down and down again, between the valley of her breasts. Her fingers untangled from his and pulled his head towards her, gripping his neck almost painfully as he flicked his tongue over one hardened nipple and then the next. Letty moaned as he made contact with her desperate flesh.

"Dom," She began but he righted himself and began to kiss her mouth again, biting down on her bottom lip. As he pressed her against the wall, Letty wrapped her long, bare legs around his waist, able to feel his throbbing member. Dom almost slammed her against the wall, cupping her ass in his hands, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked at her before entering her, he wanted to make sure she wanted this too, a midst all the teasing he still didn't want to take advantage of her. She nodded slightly, still gasping for breath. Dom interpreted it as hell yes and thrust his way inside, as she released a low moan of pure ecstasy.

"Dom!" She cried as he thrust inside again, harder this time and filling her with his entire length. He started a rhythm, allowing Letty to adjust to the pace before they met each other thrust for thrust, she arched her body and pulled him deeper inside of her. It was as if they were the only people in the world and what they were doing wasn't completely wrong.

"Lett," He growled as they reached their peaks, he collapsed against the shower wall, both of them clinging onto the other to stop from falling while they came back down to reality.

"Why can't we stop this?" Dom whispered against her neck.

"I don't know." She said truthfully and shut him up with a kiss.

* * *

**XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm assuming that everyone reading this has read Frustrated before, I hope you had fun with the last chapter because I'm turning up the drama.**

**Thanks to the few that reviewed the last chapter. **

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated Again!**

**Chapter five- Slip of the tongue.**

They had gotten bolder and after their shower both laid on Dom's bed in nothing but towels. It seemed like they were still recovering from their bathroom cool session.

There was only one locked door away from them getting in very big trouble but neither seemed to care at the moment.

"Ugh, we can't keep sneaking around like this."

"So maybe we shouldn't."

"What are you saying? Do you know how much trouble I'll get in if our parents knew? Vince probably won't even talk to me."

"You really think they'd be that upset? Cause this is just the best thing to ever happen to me, banging the great Dom Toretto." She smirked teasingly.

"Of course they will, Letty I was freaked out by all this when it just started."

"Why, what's the bug deal. It's just sex."

"That's not the point Letty, people won't see it like that. You should try explaining that to your mother when she's trying to kill me."

"You're being dramatic."  
Dom was alarmed at the playfulness of her voice. He sat up and cupped her face in hands and stared at her painfully aware that she was naked under the towel wrapped around her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone Letty. This can't be some kind of milestone for you that you'd want to brag about to your friends about. If that's what this is then tell me now so we could stop this, I'm serious Letty."

"Dom, relax. My lips are sealed, besides, we couldn't stop even if we wanted to." She rolled over the bed so she was on top of him.

"Round two?" She unhooked the towel from under her arms and lowered herself on him.

* * *

Letty returned home just after her second run around with Dom, she felt amazing. How'd he was able to hit the right spot every time was beyond on her. She didn't think she could have a bad sexual experience with Dom since every time they did it eclipsed the time before that. If it'd only get better then she wanted to have him every spare second. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, Dominic Toretto had more than satisfied her.

"Ma?"  
Lena sat in the living room with the TV off and her head bowed.

"Geez, who died?"

"Leticia Ortiz, what is this?" Lena held out a condom wrapper, empty. Letty knew she couldn't react, she would be on her way to boarding school come September if her mother even suspected that she was having sex.

"A condom wrapper," Letty said nonchalantly grinning though she was nervous as hell.

"That's not funny Letty, why did I find it in the trash and where is the condom."

Letty had flushed the used condoms but she was obviously careless with the wrappers.

"It's probably on a coke bottle also in the trash, Mia and I were playing around. We thought it was funny."  
Lena relaxed just a little and Letty couldn't believe she was buying it so she continued.

"Where did you get the condom?"

"Mia found it in Dom's room. We had a good laugh about it Ma, I'm not having sex. Where would I do it and with who. Every morning and I'm in my room, by the time you leave for work I'm over at Mia's or at the garage."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for what I was implying."

"No it's fine, I understand. Your maternal instinct is getting rusty."

"Yes, I guess it is. Go on up to bed, I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you in the morning."

Letty climbed the stairs screaming mentally, she couldn't believe she had gotten out of that unharmed. It did a number on her heartbeat but she was otherwise fine.  
She picked her phone to text Mia, if Dom knew he would have a fit. He'd probably think she did it on purpose because she didn't think their relationship needed to be a secret. At least she did, now she wasn't so sure. That look in her mother's eyes scared her more than she thought it would.

**Letty-Not going to believe what just happened to me**

**Mia-Huh, well Dom is in the house so I think it's safe to ask what?**

**Letty-Lena found a condom wrapper in the trash**

**Mia-No way, what'd you say**

**Letty-That we were playing around with it. If she asks you found it under Dom's bed.**

**Mia-I got ur back**

**Letty-Thanks Mi,**

**Mia-Yeah we'll talk tomorrow. Still can't believe you almost got caught**

**Letty-Neither can I**

* * *

Letty made it her business to cool things down with Dom the next time she saw him. They were getting too careless and she still hadn't stopped thinking about almost being caught by her mother. It was too surreal.

"Mia?" Letty roamed downstairs of the Toretto household and dreaded the obvious that Mia wasn't home which left her alone with...

"She went out with Brian." Dom sat on the stairs, in nothing but pajama bottoms showing off to Letty how much damage her finger nails really did.

"And Tony?"

"A meeting with the Knox guy."

"What about Vince?" Letty was getting more nervous by the reality of their situation.

"Roadtrip apparently he's in love with Monica.D he's driving up to see her."

"Huh-okay. We've been alone before. We don't have to do _that_ right. We have control right?"

"Absolutely," Dim said enthusiastically. "Wanna watch a movie? We've got chocolate ice-cream."

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

"We have no control." Letty panted three hours later on the floor next to Dom, sweat mixed with remnants of chocolate ice-cream that lingered on their skin. She couldn't remember whose idea it was to involve the frozen dessert but it was genius. The TV was still on but neither knew what was happening in front of them.

"No we don't." He agreed and kissed her bare shoulder and neck still smudged with chocolate.

"Don't start that again or I'll go crazy."

"Can't help it, you taste so good." He mumbled against her warm neck.  
She couldn't stop smiling but she rolled away from his lips so she was lying on her stomach wrapped in the small throw over that was slung across the couch.

"Can't believe I'm not the only virgin anymore." She wasn't sure where it came from but she blurted it out.

"What do you mean the only virgin, what about Mia..." He sat up once he realized what he was saying.

"You're saying my sister is having sex."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say it. Is that what she's doing right now with Brian?"

"You don't know that."

"Answer my questions Letty." He stood pulling his pajama pants back on. Letty decided it wasn't fair for him to be the only one dressed during their argument and followed.

"Dom you're overreacting. You couldn't protect her from that Dom, it was bound to happen." She pulled the t-shirt she wore over her head and now challenged him fully dressed.

"She's too young to be having sex!" He yelled, fist clenched.

Letty was calmer and didn't want to point out the obvious. "Dom she's the same age as me." It seemed her words had clicked for Dom, and not for the better to defuse the rapidly evolving argument.

"You know what, you're right. We can't keep doing this. It's not right."

"Dom you're not serious." She could barely speak, she felt like she was joking on her words. Dom obviously wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry Letty. This wasn't meant to get out of control but I'm doing to you what I don't want someone else doing to my sister. I'm no better."

"You're not doing anything to me," She said frustrated with him thinking that he was the only one making decisions "don't act like I had nothing to do with it. I wanted it as much as you did-maybe even more."

"That't not the point. I shouldn't have let it happen."

"You're saying you regret what we did?"

"I'm saying it wasn't right what we're doing. You should go."

Dom was the only one who made her feel so powerful and so weak within the time span of five minutes. He was looking at her like she was that same little girl again.

"Fine Dom, have it your way. But you're being ridiculous."

* * *

Letty didn't cry, it wasn't anything to cry about. In fact things could have been a lot more screwed up than they were but she was unsure if he was serious. And even if he was serious, could he actually stay away from her-sexually? She tried with actual effort but it just made her want him more. She hadn't spoken to Mia yet and she was dreading it. Pillow talk really was a dangerous thing, she couldn't believe she had let that slip. Mia was her very best friend and the only thing that had gotten between that was Dom. Letty remembered when it all started.

_"Letty! I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing!"_  
_Mia knocked persistently on Letty's front door, school had closed just a week and Letty hadn't been sighted in the sun since._

_"I'm not here!" Letty yelled from the kitchen getting a bottle of water._

_"Letty I'll get Dom to break down this door if you don't open it."_  
_Letty ran to the door the second she said the D word and opened the door, Mia barged in exasperated with Letty's hide and seek game._

_"Where the hell have you been?" Mia demanded, hand on her hip. "And look at you, you're so pale..." Mia felt her forehead. "And cold." Mia continued her inspection of Letty's shriveled up fingers._

_"I've been taking a lot of cold showers."_

_"Why?"_

_"You're not going to want to hear it, and I'm never going to hear the end of it if I tell you."_

_"Letty please. You're my best friend. You can tell me anything."_

_"I've been having sex dreams about your brother."_

_"What? NO...No. This is not happening. I didn't hear it." Mia covered her ears with her hands, "Lalalalala!"_

_"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you."_

_"Wait how long has this been happening?"_

_"Just about two weeks. I can't help it. Damn it Mia he's so hot and the dreams are so real. I think I'm losing it."_

_"Letty babe, relax. Okay so you think my brother's hot. Fine, that's nothing new. You thought he was hot since you were ten years old."_

_"This is different Mia, I feel different for him."_

_"Wait, you're not in love with him or anything right?"_

_"No it's not that...it's strictly sexual."_

_"Okay fine, that I can live with. You have the hots for my brother, so what. It's not like you two will ever-ugh anyway, we're going to the beach this Friday. You in?"_

_"I don't know Mia, Dom will be there."_

_"Come on, a change of scenery will be good for you. So you'll come? Promise me."_

_"Fine, I promise. But I think it's bad idea." _

Who was she kidding, even if she didn't go to the beach that day she was sure she and Dom would have inevitably ended up in each other's beds. Could her five minutes really be up?

She rolled over in bed and buried her head into her pillow. She only hoped that Mia got her message before she went home. She felt like she had betrayed Mia. She just felt so comfortable with Dom it slipped out and she didn't realize how that could have affected Mia. She'd be lucky to still have a best friend by the end of the day. And on top of all that she had to deal with Dom's new view of their relationship. She would have to prove to him that she wasn't a little girl all over again. She just hoped that his mind wasn't made up yet or she'd never feel that good again.

* * *

**XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:So sorry for the delay my cousin had some technical difficulties with her net and it's been down for two days I have no idea how we lived without it. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter.**

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated Again!**

**Chapter Six- Smile for the camera.**

Dom regretted the way he handled Letty probably an hour after she left. How was he to handle the reality of being with Letty even though she was the same age as his baby sister. Emphasis on baby sister, he couldn't believe he had over looked it. It made him feel dirty and disappointed in himself. If it was anybody but Letty he'd probably have an easier time letting go but it wasn't somebody else, it was Letty. His Letty. He'd couldn't say he didn't feel like she was his after the last couple of weeks. He knew how she breathed as she fell asleep, it couldn't get any more intimate than that. Letty was his girl. She always was. But how much claim did he really have on her after what he had just done?

It wasn't so supposed to be taboo and he wasn't supposed to be fighting the idea of still going to see her. Even though it was just sex he couldn't help but feel drawn to her, like they shared something more. It sucked that the only girl he'd ever felt sexually compatible with was essentially forbidden fruit. Some kind of skin-ship brought on by their recent intimate activities but he couldn't begin to imagine his life without claiming her body every chance he got. She had taken over in just a few weeks and now he felt like he couldn't do without it. It was a contagion he welcomed, he wanted her to get her back. Before he head formed the thought to go over and apologize, he'd gravel if it meant she'd take him back and caress his body with her slick fingers, he was already walking to the door. He would deal with Mia later, he couldn't think of anything to say to her that wouldn't sound hypocritical because he was doing the same thing with Letty. The situation was messy but he only wanted one thing out of it and everything else would have to work itself out. He was at the door when he heard his father's car outside. He heard the loud slam of the door and knew something was wrong. He opened the door and Tony was fuming as he stormed up the steps.

"Get in the damn house Dominic."  
His full name made him go rigid with fear. He must have done something horrible if his father used his full name.

"I can't believe you Dominic!"  
He slammed the door behind them and looked up the stairs.

"Where's Mia?"

"She's still out with Brian." He felt a little sick thinking about what they were doing. "Could you at least tell me what I did so I can defend myself?"

"I spoke to Charlie today Dominic, he had something interesting to tell me."

"Who's Charlie?"

"The head of security from the restaurant we went to. You and Leticia Dominic! How could you?"

"Pop I can explain..."

"There's nothing to explain. I don't want to hear it. The only reason I haven't told Lena is for Letty's sake. Lord knows what she would do to the kid, do you even know what I had to do to convince him to hand over the tapes? Whatever you two have is over."

"I ended it pop. You don't have to worry." He kept it to himself that he was minutes from rekindling their 'special relationship'.

"Damn right I don't. If I find out that you two are alone at any given time I'll have no choice but to involve Lena. Do we understand each other?"

"Yeah we do."

"Where were you going?"

"No where." Dom turned back and jogged upstairs. He was officially screwed.

* * *

Letty had gotten through to Mia only after she had gotten home. She couldn't face Dom so she invited Mia over. She'd been pacing her living room until Mia walked in.

"This better be good, you've been texting me like a stalker all afternoon. What's so important?"

"Wait, Dom has spoken to you yet?"

"About what? He's been in a funky mood since I came back. So either he had a fight with my dad-or a fight with you."

"It's complicated."

"Letty it's Dom, he's my brother and I love him to death but he's just another horny teenage boy. The only way to fix it is to get him in bed again. Duh,"

"Mia I messed up big time. Not only with Dom-with you."

"What about me?"

"I slipped up, it just slipped out I swear I didn't mean to, I told Dom that I wasn't the only virgin again."

"So?"

"Well keeping in mind that you and Vince are really the only people I hang out with he put the pieces together."

"That's what got you so freaked out?"

"Well yeah, aren't you mad?"

"What for, you obviously didn't mean to tell him. If you did I'd be a little upset but so what? He had to find out sometime, I couldn't stay a virgin forever. Besides, if he even thinks about telling dad I'll just tell dad about the string of skanks Dom brings to the house."

Letty's situation came back to the forefront and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh shit Letty I'm sorry, I didn't mean you. You're not a-he hasn't been with anyone else since you two started-doing what you're doing. Don't get upset, it's not that bad..."

"It is Mia."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I think I was wrong."

"Wrong about what? Let you have to talk to me."

"Wrong about why I liked having sex with Dom soo much."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I'm in love with him Mia. Not like, not infatuted-not even lust, I think I'm in love with the fucking bastard."

"So he was a sex god yesterday and today he's a bastard?"

"He doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Why not?"

"When he figured out that you were having sex he said that you were too young to be having sex and I blurted out that we were the same age. It was to protect you but I guess he had some kind of epiphany and told me what we we're doing is wrong and that it was over."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but it's frustrating as hell."

* * *

"I told you I don't want to do this."

Mia ignored her protests and continued to drag her into the house.

"Dad just left to buy dinner you won't get a better opportunity to talk with him. Stay here and I'll bring him down."

Letty could see Mia was hopeful and despite her tirades about her friends always swooning over her hunky brother, she was thrilled about her best friend and brother getting together-possibly. Letty was so nervous she didn't think anything would come out of her mouth now that she had admitted to herself about her feelings for Dom.

She walked right into it like an invisible brick wall and every time they were intimate she fell deeper without even knowing it. Before she dented a whole in the floor she stopped her pacing and sat on the bottom step folding her arms over her stomach. Mia had been gone for a while, which Letty translated to her having to convince Dom to come and see her. That in itself was good reason not to tell him how she felt.

She heard Mis's hushed voice and some knocking, Dom's lower hushed voice and then so more knocking. That went on for more then five minutes and Letty already knew what that meant. She just needed Mia to confirm it. The look on Mia's face as she came downstairs devastated Letty more than she let on.

"He doesn't want to see me does he?"

"Sorry Letty."

"Did he say why?"

"Nope. I'm sure it'll blow over by next week."

"Maybe...or maybe he meant what he said."

"You're just going to take that?Accept that you guys are over before you've begun?"

"Mia I'm not going to wait for your brother to stop being a confusing dick. I had a life before I was sleeping with him and I intend to have one now that I'm not."

"Letty I'll talk to him."

"Mia just leave it. I was just confused. I can't be in love with him anyway. He's Dom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"We could go grab ice-cream?" The mention of ice-cream sent flashes of her and Dom's ice-cream adventure. If that didn't confirm she'd have a hard time forgetting, she knew all the future flashes would.

"Frozen yogurt is good too."

"Oo-kay. Frozen yogurt."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mia."

* * *

**XO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and followed from Frustrated, I really appreciate it. I know my updates get spaced sometimes so I apologize for that. This is the last chapter which means an ANGST update will be up soon. Thanks again.**

**XO**

* * *

**Frustrated Again!**

**Chapter seven- The reason**

"I wouldn't say I'm miserable."

"But that's what I'm saying." Vince knocked his Corona bottle against Dom's. "I think I know what's wrong with you."

Dom preferred the days where Vince didn't think he was a licensed psychologist. They were supposed to be out having fun but Vince dragged Dom to a bar to get him drunk in hopes of him spilling his guts about 'his supposed secret'. Of course he did have a secret, but Dom had planned to carry it to his grave. It had been one month, filled with awkward glances, alarming hand grazing and a lot of cold showers. Dom wouldn't try and cross his father's word but that didn't stop him from thinking about her, about them being together. He couldn't figure out which was worse, disappointing his father or missing Letty as much as he did.

"You have a thing for Letty."

"I what?" There was no way Vince could piece together that, was he that transparent? Either way he was going to play dumb, "Where would you get that idea?"

"I'm not an idiot Dom, ever since she stopped coming around as often you get in this funky mood and no one can stand to be around you."

"You're a real friend Vince." Dom sipped his beer after his sarcastic drag.

"I'm being serious. It's not a bad idea, kinda weird cause it's Letty but you haven't looked at any girl for the passed few months, you haven't even been seeing that vampire chick who leaves you scarred."

"You stalking me now or something?"

"Dom do you like her or not?"

Part of him wanted to get it over with, have someone to talk about his confusing feelings for Letty with but he couldn't tell Vince because he would have to tell the whole truth. He didn't know if Letty would appreciate him telling Vince who the vampire chick really was. He'd been doing that about lately, putting her feelings before his own.

"Vince you're reading way too much into this. I don't have a thing Letty, dad's been under stress because he's working twice as hard with the investor and he's just been putting a lot of pressure on me to pick up the slack."

"You did start acting strange when he got the deal."

"There you go Sherlock, mystery solved."

"What was I thinking, you and Letty? Besides, Mia says she dating anyway."

The smile shrunk when Vince said Letty was dating, he slackened his jaw and opened his fist before Vince accused him of being jealous which he definitely was."

"Uh- dating who? Out of curiosity..."

"I don't know the kid, I think he's the son of her basket ball coach or something."

"How long they been going out?"

"I don't know, all I heard was Mia mentioning her going out with him. I don't think they're serious though Mia says Letty has been dating a lot lately."

Dom nodded realizing his questions were hurting him more than easing his mind. He wondered if she had slept with anyone of her 'dates' he didn't like the idea of Letty out with anyone. He knew it was unfair of him, they were just sleeping together and it was over, she had the right to date whoever she wanted but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Whatever, I have to go."

"We just got here, there goes that funky ass mood again."

"It's not a mood, I have to get ahead of the work load for tomorrow."

Vince didn't reply just paid for Dom's last beer as he left.

* * *

The drive to garage was the longest drive of his life, he was thinking too much about Letty and the possibility of her being with someone else. He had been trying so hard to deal with not seeing her he hadn't thought about how he could get her back. His father was a fair man and Dom knew he only reacted the way he did because he cared about Letty and Dom's reputation with women wasn't honorable. On route to the garage he turned the car around and headed home, he had to try the only way he knew how.

His father was supposed to be in his usual Sunday evening position, perched on the recliner sipping whiskey and watching the evening news but he was dressed and dangling his keys on his ways out.

"I need to talk to you." Man to man was implied by his tone. Dom had done a lot of stupid things in his life but he was matured where it counted and his father knew that.

"It's about Letty-and before you tell me how disappointed you are I want you to know what's really going on. Letty isn't like the other girls I've been with. I respect her for it and I didn't and would never push her to do something she doesn't want to do. I haven't even been with another girl since I've been with Letty. And having to ignore her for the past month is the only way I've ever hurt. All I'm asking is for the chance to have one conversation with her in private. She needs to know why I acting the way I am. Is that too much to ask?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"If I knew I wouldn't have kept you two apart."

"Knew what?"

"That you're in love with her. All you had to do was tell me before. I'm not a unreasonable man Dom."  
His father's words made his head spiral until it was chaos him mentally trying to block out that his father was right and he hadn't seen it for himself.

"You could go on over and talk to her, that doesn't mean I'm okay with you two having sex. I said talk."

"I heard you loud and clear." Dom assured him and ran to the door not missing that his father was obviously going on a date, he'd press for details later.

He didn't think it was that easy, being in love with Letty. He knew sleeping with Letty was just as crazy and that had happened so he shouldn't have been to surprised but it explained everything for him. Not even a small part of him was content with the idea of someone else having complete control over him and him allowing it. As he walked down the street to her house he saw a car speeding away from the curb and figured he'd catch her after a date.

* * *

"Maybe we could do this another time?" Jason had that hopeful look in his eyes making it hard for Letty to turn him down as harshly as she had planned to.

"Maybe." She kissed his cheek and got out of the piece of junk he called a car. Jason was the perfect gentleman, she'd been through all assortment of teenage boys for the past month and though she had fun none of them had caught her attention enough and won over a second date. She had fun dating though, it was strange she hadn't indulged in it before, it was a change from swooning over Dom. She didn't think she would be able to ignore her feelings for him and she hadn't. He was making it easy for her without even knowing it. It was like she didn't exist as a woman to him anymore. He wasn't rude or abrasive he just looked at her for what she was, his sister's best-friend. She would have preferred him to be a rude ass to her that way she knew that she hadn't imagined it all and had at one point frustrated him sexually to the point where he had begged for her.

It irritated her the most that he was nonchalant about it while she was fighting her growing feelings for him. She wanted a descent conversation where he wouldn't run off at the last minute.

Letty only knew that Dom and his father had an argument and since then Tony had been hard on Dom. They barely spoke about anything other than cars, it was even rarer for them to be alone together. The minute Dom realized that the crowd was dispersing he'd find something to do in another room. Unless he had developed an allergy called Letty she figured he was just being a dick.

She was jiggling her keys into the door when he reached the steps, that lock had been jamming since she was thirteen years old.

"Let me get it, you always sucked at this." He spoke up and startled her. While clutching her chest she still had time to smirk playfully.

"Thanks, mom's got night-shifts again." She said dropping the keys in his hands stepping away from her front door to give his broad shoulders room.

"How was your date?" He wedge the door in with his shoulder while turning the lock and almost fell over as the door opened. When she switched on the lights he realized her eyes weren't as friendly.

"Why are you here?"

"Fair enough, I don't want to freak you out but that night at restaurant, in the parking lot."

"You're here to reminisce?"

"No Letty, we were caught on camera but you could relax, dad handled it."

"What? Did some perv see us?"

"Our faces weren't clear. It was a dark corner after all. The video was destroyed, dad says he handled it so I'm pretty sure he threatened him."

"Gosh what do I even say to Tony now."

"He's over it, he's known for over a month now. It's why I've been distant lately. He told me that we couldn't-"

"Oh, I just thought you were being a dick. You could have told me Dom. Instead I've been sticking needles in your voodoo doll for the past month."

"That would require us being alone and dad wouldn't let that happen he was watching me like a hawk, if I even looked at you too long he would think something was up."

"Why hasn't he told my mom?"

"He knows Lena will kill you. He obviously doesn't want you dead."

"Does he know you're here? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You won't. Things change. I think he'll let me see you again."

"So what? Now I'm supposed to crawl back into bed with you?"

"That's not what I was implying. You have plenty to digest. I think I'll leave you to it, I'll be home if you're ready to talk I need to get something off my chest." He left her thinking hard and did some of his own. He couldn't know he was in love with her and not tell her, that was who he was. He ate risks for breakfast but he may have jumped the gun gambling for Letty's heart. He didn't think the odds were in his favor and the only way he'd know was to tell her.

* * *

Letty tried to call Mia hoping that she would talk her out of going over to see Dom but the she wouldn't answer. It was normal, whenever Mia was out with Brian nothing else seemed to matter. She just needed a reason to stay home and watch TV instead of going to see him hoping he'd touch her. She was tired of pulling out her hair and scarring her lips from all the biting, why would she put herself through all of that when she could have what she wanted the most. It didn't matter that he didn't feel the same about her, it was between their bodies.

It wasn't an hour before she showed up with her mind made up. The cocky bastard left the door open obviously expecting her to come. She climbed the stairs immediately and knocked once on his bedroom door before going in.

"Hey,"

"So I figured it out,"

"Figured what out?" She stood awkwardly in his door way most likely bothered by his shirtless chest and the heated gaze he cast on the side of her face.

"The reason why I can't get enough of you." He came closer and extended his hand to her, he loosely clasped his around hers, barely touching her but noticing her flushed cheeks and darkened eyes.

"Because I'm amazing in bed?"

"I'm sure that had something to do with it but it's not entirely that."

"Then what it is?" He pulled her closer to him and released her hand so he could grip both sides of her face. "It's because I'm in love with you."

"I don't believe you." she said grinning hoping he'd play along and give her what she wanted now more than ever.

"I could always prove it." He challenged.

"How?" She teased fighting a smirk. Dom shrugged and slipped his hands from her cheeks down to her shoulders pushing off the brown jacket she wore. From there, the first brush of skin they both knew any kind of fight they'd put up was worth it just to be back in each other arms. Letty had surrendered to him long before he said the words, she just didn't know it. The atmosphere in the room changed quickly and you'd be able to full a container with all the sexual tension in the room. The jacket fell to the floor and he began on her t-shirt, and she let him.  
He stripped her slowly, running his hands softly over the skin that he exposed inch by inch leading her to his bed. He kissed her neck relieved to find her still sensitive there. Everything else around him quickly faded to the back of his mind as her soft skin became all he knew.

She laid back on his bed, spread out underneath him, willing to do anything he asked now that he had touched her. He explored her naked body under him, started at her calves. He nuzzled the skin and planted gentle kisses as he made his way up. Her foot twitched but she laid still as he got closer to her thighs. He nuzzled his cheek against her leg, kissing as slowly as he could, tasting every inch of her like he had done before.

It was nothing like their previous encounter, it wasn't hesitant like the first or urgent like the others after it. They were now experienced with the other's body knowing exactly what to kiss and touch, when to be rough and when to be gentle. He felt her dig her fingers into the sheets and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he pried her legs open further. He ran his lips along the skin, switching from closed to open-mouthed kisses, pressing his tongue along the inside of her thighs. He felt her skin jump, and heard her soft whimpers of frustration. He was going to take his time and extend her level of pleasure until her toes couldn't curl anymore.

He continued upwards, mouthing just above where she wanted him but not quite there. He felt the tensions in her arms as her hands clutched tighter at the sheets. He kissed his way up her washboard stomach, tasted the drop of sweat that pooled there, and she instinctively bucked her hips upwards. He did it again, just to chuckle at her reaction. Any other time and she would have had his head for teasing her, but in that moment he could have gotten away with murder.

He placed his hands on her hipbones to hold her still as he carefully brushed his mouth along the underside of her breasts. She trembled at his touch, a lazy smile forming.  
He took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, and she made a sound that sent a pulse of heat to his groin before she shut her lips and held the rest of it back biting her inner lip. She didn't want to fuel his already powerful grip on her.  
He pulled away with the slight noise of suction before reattaching himself to the other breast, pulling it gently in with his teeth. He kneaded the other one with his hand, her breathing became labored the more she focused on him and the less she focused on everything else. He continued to touch her, taste her, intent on driving her to the point of insanity and then tip her over the edge just like she did him.

Her whimpering got louder and she began to regret giving Dom the lead because she felt powerless. He detached himself from her breasts with difficulty, knowing that if he didn't stop he'd spend all night right there.  
He moved upwards again, outlining her collarbone with his tongue, biting at the soft skin and licking away the sting. He planted tiny kisses up her shoulder, and sucked at the juncture where it met her neck, adding a hint of teeth to ensure that he marked. He could finally claim her as his without worrying about someone noticing. He spent a lot of time on her neck, he sucked at the pulse point and trailed tiny kisses up and down until he felt her small hand clamp down behind his neck. When he finally brushed his lips along the line of her jaw she was panting, her mouth open and her fingers scratched the back of his neck. But she remained quiet, it didn't matter to Dom. He knew he could get her to scream before he was through with her.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and felt her skin twitch beneath his lips as she struggled not to turn her head and consume his mouth with her own. She respected their silent agreement that he was running things. He was in awe because he knew she was voracious and aggressive, two qualities he found extremely sexy in a love.

After he decided that he had toyed with her enough he pressed his weight into her and released the animal she desired everytime they were together. He claimed her mouth with ferocity and she responded at once, her tongue slid against his and raked across the roof of his mouth, twisting and entangling as her arms tightened around his neck. She moaned into the bruising kiss erotically as his one of his hands tangled into her hair gently yanking and making a mind blowing kiss break the scale of pleasure. She was so caught up in the kiss she fussed when he broke away only to slide down her body, latching onto her center and sucking. Startled but pleased, Letty cried out and arched her back off the bed briefly. Her hands scrabbled wildly for a moment before one rubbed the back of his head and she buried the other in the bedding.  
Her nails scratched lightly against his scalp sending a shiver down his spine.

He kept at it, lapping and sucking, he even added a light scrape of teeth now and then. When he shifted position and slipped a finger inside of her, he was rewarded with a loud moan and a hiss with a million s. He added another finger, and then another, and soon she was digging her fingers into the back of his neck and gripping the sheets for dear life. He felt her walls start to convulse and flutter around him but he didn't stop the way she expected him to. He sped up instead, and worked her for all he was worth. She let go with a scream and his first name.  
He gave her a minute to recover and gently ran his fingers up her hipbone and back again. She gave a little sigh and her hands moved down to his shoulders, gently trying to pull him upwards.  
He followed her prompting and crawled back up so that they were nose to nose. He didn't have to tell her how ready she was for him, once she gets her warm hand on him he choked on his own saliva and strangled a groan as she worked him for a moment, her movements languid and assured. He felt her shift beneath him, spreading her legs wider, letting them fall apart enough to guide him into position and let him in.

He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her jaw and down her neck. He felt frantic like her, her lips crushed against his skin again and again, and he knew she was unraveling as quickly as he was. He groaned her name into her ear as he sucked the lobe into his mouth and she moaned at that, her legs wrapped around him, her inner walls tightening her hold on him and he thrust harder.

Her hands were clutching his shoulder and he had his tongue in her warm, wet,mouth, a taste that belonged to her alone. He groaned with every other thrust and his heart threatened to give out on him with how fast it was beating and he decided it was best the sex of his life.

She pulled her mouth away from his, forcing his head down towards her neck so she placed her mouth by his ear, while he kissed all over the base of her throat, and whispered his name and her love for him. The confession had perfect timing because he never felt closer to her.

It was hard to register anything other than the feel of her, he received flashes, impressions of her skin, her heaving chest, a hoarse cry, dark hair and eyes slammed shut – before he reached his peak. Almost numb with pleasure he barely caught Letty's loud cry. She was limp and content beneath him, her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat that belonged to both of them, her hair in disarray and her eyelids heavy.

When they got their breath back and can stand to be touched without their raw nerves objecting, he pulled her to him and curled himself around her, wanting her as close to him as possible.

"What if Tony comes home and catches us?"

"Nothing is going to get you out of my arms, not tonight."

* * *

**XO**


End file.
